Capricorn
adalah Celestial Spirit sebelumnya dimiliki oleh Zoldeo, yang memiliki dia dan menjadi anggota dari Grimoire Heart dari Seven Kin of Purgatory bernama Caprico. Dia kemudian dibebaskan dari Zoldeo dan meninggalkan Grimoire Heart menjadi salah satu roh LucyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 19 Penampilan Caprico adalah humanoid kambing-seperti tinggi dan kurus dengan kulit berwarna krem. Kambing-seperti fitur termasuk telinga floppy, tanduk melengkung, kaki hooved, hidung terkemuka, ekor, jenggot, dan bulu lapisan kakinya. Dia memakai seragam tuksedo-seperti yang hanya mencakup bagian atas tubuhnya, sehingga menyisakan otot perut yang menonjol nya terkena. Dia memakai celana berwarna gelap dengan desain putih yang dipegang oleh sabuk. Dia memiliki gelang logam di sekitar setiap lengan dekat pergelangan tangan dan memiliki kuku panjang. Terakhir, ia memakai sepasang bertampang seram warna hitam yang mencegah orang lain dari melihat matanya. Di masa lalu, ketika ia dikontrak dengan Layla, dan setelah menerima kunci Lucy, ia mengenakan pakaian yang lebih formal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kepribadian Caprico, sedangkan yang dimiliki oleh Zoldeo, memiliki sikap tenang, serius dan menunjukkan sedikit emosi, seperti beberapa sesama anggota serikat, kecuali saat dalam pertempuran.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 15 Setelah dibebaskan dari Zoldeo, Caprico terbukti cukup setia untuk kedua Layla dan Lucy, mengklaim bahwa ia "tidak dapat memberikan kekuasaan untuk Lucy karena sudah milik padanya".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 18 Dia juga sangat hormat sebagaimana dia menyebut semua orang dengan kehormatan "-sama".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 12-14 Sejarah Pada satu titik, Capricorn bertemu dan membuat kontrak dengan Celestial Spirit Mage bernama Layla. Namun, Layla menjadi kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk pensiun dari hidupnya sebagai Mage. Dia dipercayakan tiga nya roh (Aquarius, Capricorn dan Cancer) untuk tiga pemilik baru. Salah satu penerima adalah Zoldeo yang mengambil kunci Capricorn. Namun, Capricorn membuat perjanjian dengan Layla, menjanjikan untuk memberikan kekuatan kepada anak Layla jika anak memutuskan untuk mengejar jalan Sihir. Pada awalnya, Zoldeo setuju untuk pakta tetapi secara bertahap menjadi ditelan oleh kegelapan dan menggunakan nya Sihir di Capricorn, melanggar tabu dan berakhir memiliki tubuh Capricorn. Karena ini, Capricorn mampu tinggal di Dunia Manusia selama 17 tahun. Selama waktu ini, Capricorn, dimiliki oleh Zoldeo, menjadi anggota Seven Kin of Purgatory dari Dark Guild Grimoire Heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 15-17 Ringkasan Tenrou Island Arc Capricorn pertama kali muncul di kapal Grimoire Heart terbang, mengatakan untuk tidak meremehkan Fairy Tail Guild, dan bahwa dia dilahirkan untuk hari ini.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Page 7 Dia kemudian diturunkan menjadi bos dari Yomazu dan Kawazu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 8 Sebagai pesawat menarik lebih dekat dengan Tenrou Island, Caprico menyebutkan bahwa ia akan mengambil pertempuran yang akan datang serius. Dia kemudian tampak sebagai Makarov menggunakan nya Titan Magic, mencegat pesawat di teluk Pulau Tenrou.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 15-18 Setelah Makarov serangan pesawat itu, Hades memberitahu Caprico untuk mengambil semua orang di kapal ke pulau itu, mengatakan bahwa ia secara pribadi akan mengurus Makarov. Caprico sesuai, menggunakan Magic untuk 'store' pergi semua anggota serikat sebelum terbang keluar dari pesawat di jetpack nya. Saat ia terbang di atas Pulau Tenrou, ia melepaskan gelembung yang mengandung banyak anggota Grimoire Heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 3-7 Para anggota kemudian tanah di seluruh pulau, siap untuk pertempuran anggota Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 11-13 Lucy, Cana, Loke, dan Gray mulai pengiriman yang kurang peringkat anggota, Caprico muncul dan mengangkut mereka pergi dengan Magic, mengatakan mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan yang diperlukan untuk mengalahkan mereka, dan bahwa ia sendiri sudah cukup. Lucy dan Loke menunjukkan keterkejutan pada dia menjadi seekor kambing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 15-16 Memanfaatkan kecepatan tinggi dan tendangan kuat, dia dengan cepat meluncurkan pukulan kuat beberapa pada semua empat lawan-lawannya, merobohkan Lucy dan Cana dan mengelola untuk memukul kedua Gray dan Loke dengan tendangan lain, mendapatkan tangan atas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 10-11 Saat Cana dan Lucy bangkit kembali, ia menjelaskan kepada empat Mages Grimoire Heart rencana hubungannya apa dengan Zeref: untuk menciptakan sebuah dunia di mana non-Magic pengguna tidak dapat bertahan hidup.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 16 Loke menjelaskan bahwa merek-nya Lost Magic adalah Human Subordination, yang menghambat Magic dan kecakapan memerangi orang-orang di sekelilingnya.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 9 Loke memberitahu orang lain bahwa lawan mereka memang Capicorn, kunci emas Celestial Spirit, dan bahwa karena dia sendiri adalah bukan manusia, Loke dapat melawan dia pada pijakan yang sama, mengatakan Lucy dan yang lain untuk pergi, yang mereka melakukannya, meskipun enggan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 10-13 Begitu berangkat tiga, kekuatan Loke sampai kepalan tangannya dengan cahaya dan pukulan Caprico, menjatuhkannya ke belakang. Caprico segera merespon dengan kneeing Loke di perut dan kemudian memanggil manusia bernama San Jiao Shin, garis miring yang Loke dengan senjata polearm. Caprico mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki tak bertuan, dan kemudian merenungkan keras tentang guru Loke itu. Dia kemudian menyadari bahwa gadis pirang yang buru-buru diusir Loke adalah putri dari Layla dan pergi mengamuk, berteriak bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan Lucy pergi di satu bagian.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 13-20 Leo kemudian menyadari bahwa Caprico telah dirasuki oleh roh manusia. Setelah Zoldeo mencoba untuk mengambil alih tubuh Leo, dia terpukul dari Regulus, seperti Leo yang ditransfer melalui Sihir utamanya untuk Capricorn. Capricorn digunakan Regulus untuk melukai Loke dan membebaskannya sebelum Zoldeo mengambil kendali.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 8-13 Dengan kekalahan itu Zoldeo, Capricorn adalah bebas dari perbudakan yang panjang, dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia roh untuk beristirahat dan mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya sebelum datang kembali untuk membantu Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 18-19 Lucy memanggil Capricorn lagi selama pertempuran dengan Tim Natsu, melawan Hades. Capricorn siku Hades di wajah.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 13-14 Kemampuan dan Sihir Saat Ini Master Physical Combatant: Caprico telah menunjukkan kekuatan fisik yang besar, karena ia adalah baik sangat cepat dan kuat. Tendangan serangan berbasis sebagian besar menggunakan seperti tendangan tinggi, tendangan berputar, dan serangan lutut, ia mampu dengan mudah pukulan empat lawan ke tanah sebelum mereka bahkan bisa melemparkan mantra mereka sejak ia dapat melemahkan kekuatan mereka dan kemampuan Sihir.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Page 10-11 Immortality: Sebagai Celestial Spirit, Capricorn tidak dapat mati, kecuali ia dipaksa untuk tinggal di dunia manusia entah bagaimana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Kemampuan dan Mantan Sihir Magic dan Kemampuan diungkapkan di sini di mana teknik yang digunakan saat ia miliki, seperti kemampuan mereka benar-benar milik Zoldeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 8 Caprico_Capsule_Magic.jpg|Caprico recalling subordinates Caprico_Jet_Pack.jpg|Caprico dengan jetpack nya GH_Members_in_Capsules.jpg|Caprico releasing Grimoire Heart humans in bubbles Human Subordination.jpg|Caprico's Human Subordination Magic Caprico Seal.jpg|Summoning Seal SanJiaoShin.jpg|Hero of Rubengard, San Jao Shin Samagui.jpg|Hunter of Belparaso, Samagui Multi-Summon.jpg|Knights Huma Raise.jpg|Huma Raise Caprico Regulus.jpg|Capricorn using Regulus Human Subordination: While possessed by Zoldeo, he used a Lost Magic known as Human Subordination, which allowed him to weaken nearby humans' physical and Magical abilities, as well as to enslave humans to make them fight for him, allowing him to summon them as he wished: in short, a reversed version of Celestial Spirit Magic, which allowed him to keep the upper hand in a battle against four of Fairy Tail's top Mages. *'Recall': By clapping his hands, Caprico can store away his human guildmates for easier transportation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 7 He can release them later from bubbles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 10-13 *'Hero of Rubengard, San Jiao Shin' (ルーベンガルドの英雄 サンジャオシン Rūbengarudo no Ēyū San Jyao Shin): Caprico calls on San Jiao Shin, an anti-government general that led his forces to victory in the Rubengard Civil War in X779. He is fast, and wields a long spear-like weapon with a dragon figurehead. According to public documents, he went missing in action but the truth is that he became a subordinate. Caprico summons him by waving his index and tall fingers together at his enemies direction, creating a stream of Magic-based runes from the said fingers' motion, and manifesting the General.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 16-17 *'Hunter of Belparaso, Samagui' (ベルパラソの狩人 サマグィ Beruparaso no Ryūdo Samagui): A human summoned to hunt down Lucy. He wears a helmet, has fur leggings, carries a bow with antlers at the limbs, and has a quiver full of arrows on his back. He is knocked to the ground and defeated by Loke before he can do anything.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 2-3 *'Knights': Caprico puts his hand in front of him with his palms stretched out, facing his target. Five knights appear and head towards the target. Used against Loke, but were defeated with Lion Brilliance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 3-4 *'Huma Raise' (ヒューマライズ Hyūma Raizu): A spell that allows Caprico's former occupant Zoldeo to take control over a human and make it his subordinate. If used on anything else, like a spirit, he fuses with it instead, as he did with Caprico and Loke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 7-9 Regulus: Caprico was able to momentarily use Leo's exclusive Magic Regulus when Zoldeo switched bodies with Leo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 12-13 Weapons/Items Jetpack (former):Caprico used a jetpack for flying that also greatly boosted his speed. This jetpack was used in conjunction with his human summoning Magic to efficiently paradrop his allies onto the battlefield of Tenrou Island. However, he seems to have taken it off after he landed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 7 Major Battles *Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs. Caprico *Loke vs. Caprico *[[Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades|Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia (owner), Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades]] Trivia *Rather than referring to himself with the Japanese Watashi (私 わたし), Caprico refers himself as Mee (私 メエ).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 7 This may be referring to how a goat sounds in Japanese standards. Quotes *(To Loke) ''"I cannot give my power to Lucy at this point. For it already belongs to her." ''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, page 19 *(to Layla Heartfilia)"I promise to protect your family for all eternity. If there comes a time when a child of yours decides to pursue the path of Magic..." References Navigation Kategori:Fairy Tail Characters Kategori:Fairy Tail Kategori:Male Kategori:Celestial Spirit